Forgotten
by Writting-acting
Summary: What if Logan hadn't meet silver fox- what if instead it was a young girl who needed help and a home. What happens when Logan finds out she hates Mutants more than life itself
1. Devastation

**Hi, so this is my first story and I think I have corrected all mistakes but if you see any please let me know and I'll correct them as soon as I can. **

**I don't own x men or it's characters but this story and the own characters are mine.**

**This is the first chapter and I've written the next chapter but I am not going to post it until I get 5 reviews because that's not to much to ask for I don't think thanks and enjoy**

violet was lost from the only family she knew curled up in a small ball crying on the street. she was eating food out the trash can nearby eat anything she found in there. The taste didn't matter anymore it was a fight for survival. The rain started to pour like a flood from the sky filling the street with a thin layer of water. She shivered and pulled the coat over her wrapping herself up. Her bottom lip trembled with both cold and fear a Stranger walked next to her and started kicking her. Their winter boots hit her knee, pain spread though her body she tried to move but her legs wouldn't move. A man with black hair pushed the stranger off her. The man glared at her with his hard eyes like he was looking straight into her sole. She scrambled to her feet and limped as fast as she could down a dark ally the pain in her leg screaming at her to stop. The frail girl stopped and sat In a Conner trying to look as small as possible to avoid being found. She sat their felling trapped and lonely like she wouldn't know how to breath again. Her heart was pounding but her breaths silent like the street. The rain poured down onto her petrified soul the musky air filled her tiny lungs she could hear screams from where she just was. the two men must be fighting. She thought she heard one of them yelling with fear and insult "you freak your one of those mu…" his insults were interrupted by a murmur of the other one. If only I knew who was winning and who needed help. She thought curiously before retreating to her Conner realizing she was leaning forward tying to hear what the stranger was saying." help, anyone help. Stop it, I was here first please" the yelling stopped but followed by an agonizing screech of pain.

She saw past a trash can which blocked her view from the ally she saw the black-haired stranger walk over with no fear or injury's. she wished it was the other person rather than him he was fearless if only I know what the stranger muttered. Fear ran through her bones and shook them cold with fear. The rain slowly came to a halt as the stranger got closer she opened her mouth to call for help but all that call out was a little squeak. She could no longer see him, but she could hear his carless feet splashing in the puddles coming closer. He clearly had no fear he had no cation coming down a pitch-dark ally at midnight how did he even know she was down here? He didn't see her he was to busy with the other guy. The man walked in front of her, he appeared to be quite short for the average height. He finally reached her little spot and not wanting to believe it she closed her eyes and tried to think of happy thoughts, but she just remembered how his dark eye had stared at her soul earlier. It was as if her eyelids had disappeared she could see him in front of her just staring at her. To her surprise he spoke" hey kid, you, all right?" he said in a gruff voice. She opened her eyes and nodded slowly in fear. Her bottom lip trembled but she built up all the courage she could and asked shyly" please d…don't hu…hu…hurt me" the man let a small grin creep to his face for a split second before he lost it. This filled the poor girl with fear and terrier she tried to back off a little tucking her legs tighter to her. The stranger said reassuringly" look kid I'm no goanna hurt you." The girl lessened her grip but stared to shiver her teeth were chattering her lips quivered as tried to stop them chattering. The man took off his hooded jacket and gave it to the girl and said acceptingly "if you don't trust me fair enough, but at

least look after yourself" with that he put his shivering hands into his pockets and started to head off shacking with the cold. The girl followed the cold stranger into the street after following him for about half a mile the stranger stopped in his path and said calmly" how long are you going to follow me for?" the girl how was behind a bin in a side ally came out slowly in shock and asked" how did you know I was following you?" "I could smell ya' "

"what?" a surprised girl asked.

"you don't wanna know kid, trust me. You wanna come home with me" the stranger asked coolly "s…s…sure" the girl replied not knowing what to make of all of this. The man started to walk of and folded his arms trying to stay warm in the cold.

They walked for about 30 minutes before reaching a small rundown bungalow in the middle of nowhere with holes in the wood. Who ever lives there must be extremely poor it looks more like a ship wreck than a house. She thought. They continued to walk closer to the front door of the ship wreck. They went right to the door and went inside without a key when the stranger said in a tired voice" its not much but make your self at home. I'll be back." Before she had time to even ask anything he was gone she looked through a small hole in the door and saw that it had started snowing. The snow crept in to the house onto the sofa from a rather large hole in the celling. The air was bitter as the snow poured in through the walls and celling their where piles of it at the bottom almost all around and on the sofa was a snow blanket. She decided to get a bite to eat after a long travel, there were 3 doors one was the kitchen one was a bedroom and one was a toilet. All the doors were old and rickety with small holes in them. She went into the kitchen and most the cupboards were hanging off the hinges. She looked in the fridge for food but all she found was a bug, beers, mouldy cheese, milk and a biscuit with a bite out of it. she looked through all the cupboards, but they were empty with cobwebs in most of them. She finally found a small, wooden, hand crafted cup. She decided to have some milk so undid the lid and tilted the bottle, but nothing came out. She gave it a shake and lumps of with and green slush came out splashing making a squelchy noise as it landed. She gagged and put it all away, noticing that he didn't have a sink she didn't know what to drink or eat. She decided to look around a bit when she saw the stranger's bedroom curiosity got the better of her as she went inside to check it out. There wasn't much in there just draws and a window with prison bars and no glass. There wasn't much snow coming in because it was blocked by wood logs fresh from a tree. she looked in the top draw and saw nothing in their not even clothes then the second but he only thing in there was four empty glass bottles. The last draw was empty as well, she heard the front door screech open as the stranger came in. violet jumped on the old bed which was more of a mattress with a pillow and fleece on it, she pretended to be asleep not wanting to be beaten for snooping. The stranger went into his room and left instantly after seeing her on his bed. She slowly drifted off to sleep.

When she awoke she went to see where her rescuer was he was sound asleep on the snowy sofa with his hand hanging down the side with, yet another empty bottle gripped tightly in his hand. the snow must have continued because he was covered in it he must have been freezing he only had his white vest on and dark blue jeans as he gave her his jumper he didn't even have a blanket. She decided to go back to bed but when she went back to his room she noticed the duvet and sheets even the mattress had holes and slice marks on them. She laid down and tried to sleep some more but she started thinking. Why when I had everything I didn't and wouldn't share I had loads of friends I had everything, but I wanted more? This man has nothing he doesn't even have a house or clean clothes he doesn't even have friends, but he gives me what could be his last meal in a week. He gave me his hoodie in the rain. He let me sleep in his bed in his house, so he went on the sofa in the snow with no cover. He got into a fight he may not have won to have a chance at saving me he took that guys insults for me. Why? How can he be this kind? Or am I just selfish and this is the normal.

Her thoughts of self-hate and admiration where interrupted when the door flew open with the stranger falling, landing on his face. Luckily, he put his hands down but the empty bottle he slept with smashed on the ground. He stood up looking guilty and a bit embarrassed violet didn't dare to laugh but she let a smile creep onto her face. The stranger said guiltily" sorry kid, did'n mean to wake ya"

Violet just giggled at his response and said, "I wasn't asleep I was just lost in thought."

"wanna get some breakfast" he asked through a yawn.

"yeah defiantly I'm starving what do you have?"

"I think I have some milk and bread.

"the milks out of date and by the looks of your kitchen I think so is your bread."

The stranger growled at her then went into the kitchen muttering a bad word under his breath.

She sat at the sofa but got up instantly when she realized how hard it was and cold she couldn't believe someone could sleep there. Then she remembered he had a beer.

He can out the kitchen only a few seconds after going in but when he came out he was gagging and coughing. Violet laughed and said, "that's a bit of an exaggeration does you not think."

"trust me I'm not exaggerating."

"how long ago did you go in the kitchen?"

"about 5 months."

"how did you get your beer last night then."

This made him a little comfortable knowing a little kid saw his beer stack.

"um it's were I went last night that's where I store my beer."

"how long ago did you eat?"

"6 days ago,"

"what did you eat?"

"a mouse I found under the sofa."

"so, you found it dead then cooked it, how?

"not dead but I have a campfire outside."

"why don't you use a stove."

"I can't afford one."

"how about a meal"

"can't afford one"

"what will we eat than"

"there is a local café we can go there."

"I don't have any money."

"I have 10 pounds in my saving pot."

"cool. You sure you want to spend it."

"come on"

They went to the café not saying a word.

When they were at the café they sat at the table next to the window the stranger had sandwich and the girl had a kid's meal. The stranger ate the first half in 1 second to fill his starvation the next half he ate slowly savouring the taste. When they had both finished the girl looked at him waiting for him to say something. Feeling quite awkward he asked, "so kid what's ya name?"

"violet, but you can call me what you want I can't care less most people call me violet, but I like nicknames equally as much. What's your name?"

"Logan." He said trying to think of another question to break the chance of her asking more questions like earlier.

"how old are ya."

"10 but my birthdays soon so almost 11."

"what do you want for your birthday?"

"a talking doll."

Logan was already out of things to talk about he wasn't exactly sociable with other people.

One of the members of staff put the tv on, in an instant the tv came on with the news.

"the mutant problem is escalating to aa level 10 problem." Everyone in the café started booing the mutants on screen calling them freaks and problem starters. The news reporter was heard over the crowd again with a special guest announcement interviewing a mutant.

"yes doctor" the mutant started "it is true mutants are considered a problem, but I think only the ones with an attitude or temper are dangerous. Its not like mutants have 9-inch claws or something stupid like that. "the news report continued as Logan clenched his fists as tight as he could. His face turned from tired and grumpy to angry and he looked like he would attack everyone in the room who was booing the mutant on screen. Violet saw this expression and touched the top of his hand to comfort him. As soon as she did this he looked at his hand and put his hand under the table in an instant. He said sharply through anger." We need to go, now."

"but why I ha…!" she said wondering how such a nice guy could be so frustrated.

"I SAID NOW!" he yelled at her showing his frustrating. In this one sentence she knew why he had no friends, but she still wondered how he could be so frustrated when he was so nice to her.

Back at the house he said he needed to be alone and he wanted to go for a walk in the woods. Violet thought this was strange but didn't want to argue after his outbreak so just nodded. When he was gone she started to cry by the thought of him always being that angry, even though she knew he properly wasn't. she started to cry by the idea he might be she realized that she didn't know this person. That made her think. What do I know about this person he trusts me he has a bad temper with mutants being spoken about badly. He loves drinking beer, that's not a good sign. He helped me with that person attacking me. But then I heard screams of agony what he did to him I need to find out. Where am I supposed to do though what if he attacks me where can I go. Not in the living room its right next to where he comes in. I'm no going back in his room until I know what happened the kitchen. Brilliant yes, he couldn't go in there because of the smell. She ran into the back of the kitchen and hid.

Logan arrived about 14 hours later with a box wrapped in stripy wrapping paper.

"hey kid, I'm back vi, Vi VIOLET. Kid where are you." Logan looked in every room in the house but left the kitchen until last and walked in hiding the box behind his back. He held his nose this time trying not to gag. When he saw her, he couldn't help but smile feeling excited. "hey kid, it stinks in here can we talk in another room." She wiped the tears of her face and ran into Logan's room and sat on his bed. Luckily, she didn't see the package behind his back. He followed her into his room and stood in front of her with the package behind his back he started smiling which made violet scared because he didn't seem like the smiling type.

"what's behind our back. A knife?" his smile faded in an instant, what did she find out he thought.

"what." He asked shakily.

"tell me what you did to that man who was kicking me?"

"what do you want me to say?"

"did you kill him is that better for your simple brain?" she said viciously. Logan stood back and murmured. "my temper may have got the better of me."

"what, did you just mutter?"

"I said my temper got the better of me."

"you killed him"

"yeah, look kid it isn't my first kill'n."

"I HATE YOU. YOU MURDUREA. TELL ME WHERE DID YOU GO LAST NIGHT AND TONIGHT."

"I CAN'T I can't tell you"

"where were you I was alone for hours on my own. Why did you make us leave the café early?"

"listen kid I'm no good with kids or with my temper your pushing your luck. Look I can't tell you I'm sorry."

"I HATE YOU I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN IN MY LIFE YOU MUTANT LOVING MURDEROUR. YOU'RE A FREAK A PURE FREAK AND THAT'S NOT ANGER ITS FACT."

Logan looked at her eyes they weren't lying he turned around and threw the box across the room and looked really hurt. he said only one thing before leaving.

"the house is yours kid, I thought you were different. But I'm the same ol Logan let strangers in this is the last straw no more."

And with that he left her clueless. She looked over at the dented box and carefully opened it. It was wrapped in tissue paper she lifted, and it was just as she asked a talking doll this send her in a flood of a stranger with no money to even eat spend his money on a present for her. It had a little note under all the paper.

Hey kid

I knew you wanted this so that's where I was wrapping the present and well working hope you where all right this is kind of a sorry gift for yelling at you and a birthday present see ya later vi

She grabbed the doll and hugged it close she ran out of the room into the living room, but she tripped over the sofa leg she fell straight on her face under the sofa she saw a note

Logan

You are a murderer a freak I hate you and if I see your face again I will drown you and keep you there we both know why its fact your mutant lover you killed your own father you freak. thanks for the diamonds they broke when you threw hem against the wall though and thanks for the house let this be a lesson to you nether let people even if they are children into your house or your heart. Now your going to go to your hideout in the woods and get drunk have fun! P.s I know what you did to get that money and your body won't heal have fun 6 ft underground here lies freak R.I.P.

Andrea

What have I done she thought as she ran out of the house into the woods with the letter she called his name but there was no answer she ran through the snow for hours.

She eventually went back to his house and found fresh milk and cookies with bread and cheese. She smiled knowing he was all right known one else would come back here. She

She walked down to the village but what she saw petrified her. There was a pile of people just laying in a heap all dead just staring in one direction. She knew only one person who was happy to kill if he lost his temper and that was Logan. She ran to a survivor and asked were he went. The startled stranger replied nervously.

"off the edge."

"what do you mean?"

"he went into the woods after saying he's ending it. Don't go after him though he's mental he killed almost everyone in the village. He went physio. He's a freak a murder.

"what made him lose it."

"some one asked if he was alright and grabbed his shoulder when he didn't answer."

"did he answer?"

"he yelled no I'm not alright I aint got nothing not even her, not anymore. The other person asked what he meant, and he stopped and said quietly I've done it again. And then he started killing everyone he saw."

She ran as fast as she possible could into the woods to try to stop him killing himself. On the way there she found a small group of people in a circle. She barged in to the circle and found a pile of blood in the snow just there staining the peaceful colour red. She knew she was to late and what happened but needed someone else to say it, so she asked almost crying." what happened?"

"someone climbed that tree the biggest one in the forest and jumped of it trying to kill himself."

"where's the body"

"as soon as he saw people coming he ran deeper into the woods well he wasn't in the best shape obviously jumping of a tree. he said he would be fine when we asked but I doubt it he had hardly any skin left on him.it will be a painful death."

"did he say anything."

"yes, he said something about a girl hating him and trying to escape his life."

She ran further into the woods following the trail of blood the blood was in patches of four normally ad lots of it. Meaning he was on all fours crawling most of the time. Then it was less blood but still fours then even less and two than less than none. What fours than two than no blood what on earth. She thought suspiciously. She looked around and saw a little trap door. It had no holes or any damage to it she yanked the heavy door open. It slammed to the ground and she jumped down the hole and landed on an old tatty beanbag. There was a lantern and a dim light to light the place up. She looked around and saw a long piece of rope and pulled, in an instant the trap door shut. There was a damp and musky smell in there. She looked at all the empty beer bottles on the floor some were even smashed. She saw only about 3 bottles left on the shelf. The room was empty except a set of draws and shelves with beer and rekey she saw about 27 empty beer bottles and 19 empty bottles of rekey. She looked at all the draws and she just had to look inside them. She looked in the top one and saw loads of letters from Andrea the same person who send him the other letter. She opened one from the top witch was dated as yesterday. It looked like it had been read a thousand times.

**Hahaha a cliff hanger- it will be either 1 hour or 1 year for the next update depending how fast you guys give this 5 reviews hope you enjoyed ;)**


	2. Chapter

Hi, so this is my first story and I think I have corrected all mistakes but if you see any please let me know and I'll correct them as soon as I can.

I don't own x men or it's characters but this story and the own characters are mine.

This is the first chapter and I've written the next chapter enjoy

violet was lost from the only family she knew curled up in a small ball crying on the street. she was eating food out the trash can nearby eat anything she found in there. The taste didn't matter anymore it was a fight for survival. The rain started to pour like a flood from the sky filling the street with a thin layer of water. She shivered and pulled the coat over her wrapping herself up. Her bottom lip trembled with both cold and fear a Stranger walked next to her and started kicking her. Their winter boots hit her knee, pain spread though her body she tried to move but her legs wouldn't move. A man with black hair pushed the stranger off her. The man glared at her with his hard eyes like he was looking straight into her sole. She scrambled to her feet and limped as fast as she could down a dark ally the pain in her leg screaming at her to stop. The frail girl stopped and sat In a Conner trying to look as small as possible to avoid being found. She sat their felling trapped and lonely like she wouldn't know how to breath again. Her heart was pounding but her breaths silent like the street. The rain poured down onto her petrified soul the musky air filled her tiny lungs she could hear screams from where she just was. the two men must be fighting. She thought she heard one of them yelling with fear and insult "you freak your one of those mu…" his insults were interrupted by a murmur of the other one. If only I knew who was winning and who needed help. She thought curiously before retreating to her Conner realizing she was leaning forward tying to hear what the stranger was saying." help, anyone help. Stop it, I was here first please" the yelling stopped but followed by an agonizing screech of pain.

She saw past a trash can which blocked her view from the ally she saw the black-haired stranger walk over with no fear or injury's. she wished it was the other person rather than him he was fearless if only I know what the stranger muttered. Fear ran through her bones and shook them cold with fear. The rain slowly came to a halt as the stranger got closer she opened her mouth to call for help but all that call out was a little squeak. She could no longer see him, but she could hear his carless feet splashing in the puddles coming closer. He clearly had no fear he had no cation coming down a pitch-dark ally at midnight how did he even know she was down here? He didn't see her he was to busy with the other guy. The man walked in front of her, he appeared to be quite short for the average height. He finally reached her little spot and not wanting to believe it she closed her eyes and tried to think of happy thoughts, but she just remembered how his dark eye had stared at her soul earlier. It was as if her eyelids had disappeared she could see him in front of her just staring at her. To her surprise he spoke" hey kid, you, all right?" he said in a gruff voice. She opened her eyes and nodded slowly in fear. Her bottom lip trembled but she built up all the courage she could and asked shyly" please d…don't hu…hu…hurt me" the man let a small grin creep to his face for a split second before he lost it. This filled the poor girl with fear and terrier she tried to back off a little tucking her legs tighter to her. The stranger said reassuringly" look kid I'm no goanna hurt you." The girl lessened her grip but stared to shiver her teeth were chattering her lips quivered as tried to stop them chattering. The man took off his hooded jacket and gave it to the girl and said acceptingly "if you don't trust me fair enough, but at

least look after yourself" with that he put his shivering hands into his pockets and started to head off shacking with the cold. The girl followed the cold stranger into the street after following him for about half a mile the stranger stopped in his path and said calmly" how long are you going to follow me for?" the girl how was behind a bin in a side ally came out slowly in shock and asked" how did you know I was following you?" "I could smell ya' "

"what?" a surprised girl asked.

"you don't wanna know kid, trust me. You wanna come home with me" the stranger asked coolly "s…s…sure" the girl replied not knowing what to make of all of this. The man started to walk of and folded his arms trying to stay warm in the cold.

They walked for about 30 minutes before reaching a small rundown bungalow in the middle of nowhere with holes in the wood. Who ever lives there must be extremely poor it looks more like a ship wreck than a house. She thought. They continued to walk closer to the front door of the ship wreck. They went right to the door and went inside without a key when the stranger said in a tired voice" its not much but make your self at home. I'll be back." Before she had time to even ask anything he was gone she looked through a small hole in the door and saw that it had started snowing. The snow crept in to the house onto the sofa from a rather large hole in the celling. The air was bitter as the snow poured in through the walls and celling their where piles of it at the bottom almost all around and on the sofa was a snow blanket. She decided to get a bite to eat after a long travel, there were 3 doors one was the kitchen one was a bedroom and one was a toilet. All the doors were old and rickety with small holes in them. She went into the kitchen and most the cupboards were hanging off the hinges. She looked in the fridge for food but all she found was a bug, beers, mouldy cheese, milk and a biscuit with a bite out of it. she looked through all the cupboards, but they were empty with cobwebs in most of them. She finally found a small, wooden, hand crafted cup. She decided to have some milk so undid the lid and tilted the bottle, but nothing came out. She gave it a shake and lumps of with and green slush came out splashing making a squelchy noise as it landed. She gagged and put it all away, noticing that he didn't have a sink she didn't know what to drink or eat. She decided to look around a bit when she saw the stranger's bedroom curiosity got the better of her as she went inside to check it out. There wasn't much in there just draws and a window with prison bars and no glass. There wasn't much snow coming in because it was blocked by wood logs fresh from a tree. she looked in the top draw and saw nothing in their not even clothes then the second but he only thing in there was four empty glass bottles. The last draw was empty as well, she heard the front door screech open as the stranger came in. violet jumped on the old bed which was more of a mattress with a pillow and fleece on it, she pretended to be asleep not wanting to be beaten for snooping. The stranger went into his room and left instantly after seeing her on his bed. She slowly drifted off to sleep.

When she awoke she went to see where her rescuer was he was sound asleep on the snowy sofa with his hand hanging down the side with, yet another empty bottle gripped tightly in his hand. the snow must have continued because he was covered in it he must have been freezing he only had his white vest on and dark blue jeans as he gave her his jumper he didn't even have a blanket. She decided to go back to bed but when she went back to his room she noticed the duvet and sheets even the mattress had holes and slice marks on them. She laid down and tried to sleep some more but she started thinking. Why when I had everything I didn't and wouldn't share I had loads of friends I had everything, but I wanted more? This man has nothing he doesn't even have a house or clean clothes he doesn't even have friends, but he gives me what could be his last meal in a week. He gave me his hoodie in the rain. He let me sleep in his bed in his house, so he went on the sofa in the snow with no cover. He got into a fight he may not have won to have a chance at saving me he took that guys insults for me. Why? How can he be this kind? Or am I just selfish and this is the normal.

Her thoughts of self-hate and admiration where interrupted when the door flew open with the stranger falling, landing on his face. Luckily, he put his hands down but the empty bottle he slept with smashed on the ground. He stood up looking guilty and a bit embarrassed violet didn't dare to laugh but she let a smile creep onto her face. The stranger said guiltily" sorry kid, did'n mean to wake ya"

Violet just giggled at his response and said, "I wasn't asleep I was just lost in thought."

"wanna get some breakfast" he asked through a yawn.

"yeah defiantly I'm starving what do you have?"

"I think I have some milk and bread.

"the milks out of date and by the looks of your kitchen I think so is your bread."

The stranger growled at her then went into the kitchen muttering a bad word under his breath.

She sat at the sofa but got up instantly when she realized how hard it was and cold she couldn't believe someone could sleep there. Then she remembered he had a beer.

He can out the kitchen only a few seconds after going in but when he came out he was gagging and coughing. Violet laughed and said, "that's a bit of an exaggeration does you not think."

"trust me I'm not exaggerating."

"how long ago did you go in the kitchen?"

"about 5 months."

"how did you get your beer last night then."

This made him a little comfortable knowing a little kid saw his beer stack.

"um it's were I went last night that's where I store my beer."

"how long ago did you eat?"

"6 days ago,"

"what did you eat?"

"a mouse I found under the sofa."

"so, you found it dead then cooked it, how?

"not dead but I have a campfire outside."

"why don't you use a stove."

"I can't afford one."

"how about a meal"

"can't afford one"

"what will we eat than"

"there is a local café we can go there."

"I don't have any money."

"I have 10 pounds in my saving pot."

"cool. You sure you want to spend it."

"come on"

They went to the café not saying a word.

When they were at the café they sat at the table next to the window the stranger had sandwich and the girl had a kid's meal. The stranger ate the first half in 1 second to fill his starvation the next half he ate slowly savouring the taste. When they had both finished the girl looked at him waiting for him to say something. Feeling quite awkward he asked, "so kid what's ya name?"

"violet, but you can call me what you want I can't care less most people call me violet, but I like nicknames equally as much. What's your name?"

"Logan." He said trying to think of another question to break the chance of her asking more questions like earlier.

"how old are ya."

"10 but my birthdays soon so almost 11."

"what do you want for your birthday?"

"a talking doll."

Logan was already out of things to talk about he wasn't exactly sociable with other people.

One of the members of staff put the tv on, in an instant the tv came on with the news.

"the mutant problem is escalating to aa level 10 problem." Everyone in the café started booing the mutants on screen calling them freaks and problem starters. The news reporter was heard over the crowd again with a special guest announcement interviewing a mutant.

"yes doctor" the mutant started "it is true mutants are considered a problem, but I think only the ones with an attitude or temper are dangerous. Its not like mutants have 9-inch claws or something stupid like that. "the news report continued as Logan clenched his fists as tight as he could. His face turned from tired and grumpy to angry and he looked like he would attack everyone in the room who was booing the mutant on screen. Violet saw this expression and touched the top of his hand to comfort him. As soon as she did this he looked at his hand and put his hand under the table in an instant. He said sharply through anger." We need to go, now."

"but why I ha…!" she said wondering how such a nice guy could be so frustrated.

"I SAID NOW!" he yelled at her showing his frustrating. In this one sentence she knew why he had no friends, but she still wondered how he could be so frustrated when he was so nice to her.

Back at the house he said he needed to be alone and he wanted to go for a walk in the woods. Violet thought this was strange but didn't want to argue after his outbreak so just nodded. When he was gone she started to cry by the thought of him always being that angry, even though she knew he properly wasn't. she started to cry by the idea he might be she realized that she didn't know this person. That made her think. What do I know about this person he trusts me he has a bad temper with mutants being spoken about badly. He loves drinking beer, that's not a good sign. He helped me with that person attacking me. But then I heard screams of agony what he did to him I need to find out. Where am I supposed to do though what if he attacks me where can I go. Not in the living room its right next to where he comes in. I'm no going back in his room until I know what happened the kitchen. Brilliant yes, he couldn't go in there because of the smell. She ran into the back of the kitchen and hid.

Logan arrived about 14 hours later with a box wrapped in stripy wrapping paper.

"hey kid, I'm back vi, Vi VIOLET. Kid where are you." Logan looked in every room in the house but left the kitchen until last and walked in hiding the box behind his back. He held his nose this time trying not to gag. When he saw her, he couldn't help but smile feeling excited. "hey kid, it stinks in here can we talk in another room." She wiped the tears of her face and ran into Logan's room and sat on his bed. Luckily, she didn't see the package behind his back. He followed her into his room and stood in front of her with the package behind his back he started smiling which made violet scared because he didn't seem like the smiling type.

"what's behind our back. A knife?" his smile faded in an instant, what did she find out he thought.

"what." He asked shakily.

"tell me what you did to that man who was kicking me?"

"what do you want me to say?"

"did you kill him is that better for your simple brain?" she said viciously. Logan stood back and murmured. "my temper may have got the better of me."

"what, did you just mutter?"

"I said my temper got the better of me."

"you killed him"

"yeah, look kid it isn't my first kill'n."

"I HATE YOU. YOU MURDUREA. TELL ME WHERE DID YOU GO LAST NIGHT AND TONIGHT."

"I CAN'T I can't tell you"

"where were you I was alone for hours on my own. Why did you make us leave the café early?"

"listen kid I'm no good with kids or with my temper your pushing your luck. Look I can't tell you I'm sorry."

"I HATE YOU I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN IN MY LIFE YOU MUTANT LOVING MURDEROUR. YOU'RE A FREAK A PURE FREAK AND THAT'S NOT ANGER ITS FACT."

Logan looked at her eyes they weren't lying he turned around and threw the box across the room and looked really hurt. he said only one thing before leaving.

"the house is yours kid, I thought you were different. But I'm the same ol Logan let strangers in this is the last straw no more."

And with that he left her clueless. She looked over at the dented box and carefully opened it. It was wrapped in tissue paper she lifted, and it was just as she asked a talking doll this send her in a flood of a stranger with no money to even eat spend his money on a present for her. It had a little note under all the paper.

Hey kid

I knew you wanted this so that's where I was wrapping the present and well working hope you where all right this is kind of a sorry gift for yelling at you and a birthday present see ya later vi

She grabbed the doll and hugged it close she ran out of the room into the living room, but she tripped over the sofa leg she fell straight on her face under the sofa she saw a note

Logan

You are a murderer a freak I hate you and if I see your face again I will drown you and keep you there we both know why its fact your mutant lover you killed your own father you freak. thanks for the diamonds they broke when you threw hem against the wall though and thanks for the house let this be a lesson to you nether let people even if they are children into your house or your heart. Now your going to go to your hideout in the woods and get drunk have fun! P.s I know what you did to get that money and your body won't heal have fun 6 ft underground here lies freak R.I.P.

Andrea

What have I done she thought as she ran out of the house into the woods with the letter she called his name but there was no answer she ran through the snow for hours.

She eventually went back to his house and found fresh milk and cookies with bread and cheese. She smiled knowing he was all right known one else would come back here. She

She walked down to the village but what she saw petrified her. There was a pile of people just laying in a heap all dead just staring in one direction. She knew only one person who was happy to kill if he lost his temper and that was Logan. She ran to a survivor and asked were he went. The startled stranger replied nervously.

"off the edge."

"what do you mean?"

"he went into the woods after saying he's ending it. Don't go after him though he's mental he killed almost everyone in the village. He went physio. He's a freak a murder.

"what made him lose it."

"some one asked if he was alright and grabbed his shoulder when he didn't answer."

"did he answer?"

"he yelled no I'm not alright I aint got nothing not even her, not anymore. The other person asked what he meant, and he stopped and said quietly I've done it again. And then he started killing everyone he saw."

She ran as fast as she possible could into the woods to try to stop him killing himself. On the way there she found a small group of people in a circle. She barged in to the circle and found a pile of blood in the snow just there staining the peaceful colour red. She knew she was to late and what happened but needed someone else to say it, so she asked almost crying." what happened?"

"someone climbed that tree the biggest one in the forest and jumped of it trying to kill himself."

"where's the body"

"as soon as he saw people coming he ran deeper into the woods well he wasn't in the best shape obviously jumping of a tree. he said he would be fine when we asked but I doubt it he had hardly any skin left on him.it will be a painful death."

"did he say anything."

"yes, he said something about a girl hating him and trying to escape his life."

She ran further into the woods following the trail of blood the blood was in patches of four normally ad lots of it. Meaning he was on all fours crawling most of the time. Then it was less blood but still fours then even less and two than less than none. What fours than two than no blood what on earth. She thought suspiciously. She looked around and saw a little trap door. It had no holes or any damage to it she yanked the heavy door open. It slammed to the ground and she jumped down the hole and landed on an old tatty beanbag. There was a lantern and a dim light to light the place up. She looked around and saw a long piece of rope and pulled, in an instant the trap door shut. There was a damp and musky smell in there. She looked at all the empty beer bottles on the floor some were even smashed. She saw only about 3 bottles left on the shelf. The room was empty except a set of draws and shelves with beer and rekey she saw about 27 empty beer bottles and 19 empty bottles of rekey. She looked at all the draws and she just had to look inside them. She looked in the top one and saw loads of letters from Andrea the same person who send him the other letter. She opened one from the top witch was dated as yesterday. It looked like it had been read a thousand times.

Hahaha a cliff hanger- it will be either 1 hour or 1 year for the next update depending how fast you guys give this 5 reviews hope you enjoyed ;)

Logan

Please respond or I will kill myself and I know even though your tough but even though I'm 30 you remember me as a little kid witch you looked after well I'm not so either I get a response in the next month or I will kill myself and you be to guilty if I kill myself. Also, I don't forgive you for killing him and I never will your mutant loving freak. I don't even know if your alive after what you went through for those diamonds, but I know this is your address because you will never ever in your life move out of that dump you call a home.

Andrea

She put it back and got out another letter out.

Logan

have nothing anymore not even food water. Not without me anyway. You have to much anger no one wants you to do any jobs for them even as a trial not anymore and you can't afford to move to a new area to get a new start. You told me when you moved here it was because of needing a new start because that place had too many bad memory's all because you lost your temper with someone else and took it out on your best friend. You killed your best friend the only one who understood you and wasn't mad about, but you killed him. but it isn't any better here. Your anger made you lose everything you loved, and you always do the same thing.

Andrea

There were hundreds of these all by Andrea they filled his top 3 draws but, in the bottom, draw was letters by another person in a shiny gold envelope.

Dear Logan

I hope you are doing well I wanted to write you what could be the last letter of my life.

The doctor said I only had about 1 week before I pass I'm so sorry to tell you, but you have been such a great friend to me I have truly missed you I would love to see you one more time before I die. I know you won't be able to afford to go so here is all the money I have to give. It won't pay for transport, but you had a bit of money when I left so I guess you still have it. Please do come my one regret it never seeing you or communicating please come.

From Kerry

She saw another one by what she guessed was Kerry.

Dear Logan, my dear friend

I am so sorry it wasn't enough for you to get here. I honestly didn't know it wasn't enough I thought you had some money stacked up. You are the best friend I ever had I am glad your doing well now. But drinking won't solve anything so don't blow your money on alcohol it isn't good for an emergency. Also, I must admit I read some of your letters that Andrea sent you I'm sorry to hear that you get a hard time from her I know those things offend you more than others I'm sorry I hope at some point she will stop but she is just a kid, so you mustn't listen. This is the last letter you will receive from me I could hardly even write it knowing it was my last goodbye old friend.

Lots of warm love and hope from Kerry

she put the letter back and closed the draw. It was less than a week ago he received this.

She sat down and thought. Last week he lost his best friend and couldn't even afford to see her one more time. He is abused by this person who makes him feel bad and he can't get a job anywhere. And now he's killed himself because of me being selfish because of a theory.

She took an empty bottle of rekey and throw it as hard as she could against the wall next to her. It smashed and shattered into pieces on the floor. She screamed in shock not knowing it would do that. She didn't know what to do so she just stood back and sat in the middle of the room and looked at the secret life of the person who was so kind.

After about 2 hours of crying and reading she heard a faint scratching noise from the wall and walked over to a little hatch witch she hadn't noticed earlier. She put her finger through the little hole and pulled it open. She could have screamed with excitement sitting in there with a bottle of rekey and a hand carved wooden cup in his hands was Logan. She closed her eyes at first remembering he was badly wounded and near death not wanting to see any blood. but after about 2 seconds she opened her eyes to see him in full health with not even a graze on him. Her mouth dropped open a little in shock and said in shock.

"your alright" she gasped still confused and shocked.

"if that's what it looks like. Get your eyes checked kid." he replied still feeling hurt.

He pushed the helpless girl out of the way as he got out of his little cubby hole. On his way out, he drank the rest of the rekey from the bottle before smashing it on the floor. He walked to be the wall was and he opened another secret hatch which had a secret tunnel witch lead to the surface a tight squeeze, but it was manageable. She quickly followed him and climbed through the tunnel when she was up she saw him walking away in the snow.

"wait" she yelled quickly not knowing what to say.

He just continued to walk with his hands in his pockets looking more hurt than ever.

She yelled after him the only thing that she could. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it I was just upset please forgive me." she said through tears. Logan stopped in his tracks and looked round at her and saw her sweet face he nodded his head as if to say come on. She quickly ran after him not wanting to miss this opportunity. They walked in silence back to the house except a little giggle from violet when they past the little pile of blood. witch she couldn't help because of their faces when they come out of the house to see Logan walk past in perfect health.

When they were at the house violet went to open the door, but Logan put his arm out in front of her. She said cautiously" what's wrong."

He sniffed the air then said "run."

"what" she replied anxiously.

"run, Now." He said dragging her along.

they ran through the snow as fast as they could they saw Logan's trap door and walked up to it. Logan told her to wait here and he will be back in a minute after sniffing the air.

She waited for only about 20 seconds before hearing scrams of pain. Suddenly the trap door had a burst of flames come from the inside of the trapdoor spreading through the door the snow started to melt as she saw the old wooden structure lighting up to a flaming mess the building started to collapse. She panicked knowing Logan was still down there. She yelled his name in case he needed help. She looked around to see if any sign of him was there. In an instant she caught a glimpse of wood moving. She ran over and moved the burning wood with her foot. Logan's burned hand pushed through and then he moved all the wood and ran behind a large oak tree. she saw a person fall to the ground and she could tell that they were dead. Than Logan came around from the back of the tree and shot an arrow from the crossbow and yet another person behind a tree fell dead.

"who were they" asked a puzzled violet

"the police"

"what do they want"

"you wanna kill everyone in a village and see what appens"

"so, they want you"

"they wanna take you from me and then kill me"

"ok but why do they want me"

"because you ain't save with me kid"

"but I wanna stay with you" he looked into the distance thinking of what's next. She touched his shoulder which made him jump.

"I got nothing kid go to someone who can look after you." He said looking upset.

"please, please. I need you." She pleaded.

"look kid I can't look after myself let alone you." He turned to face the woods and saw that there was nothing or no one to take her to.

"please I can't go back on the street I need someone I feel safe with." She said almost begging.

"o…ok" he stumbled.

"thank you thank you so much. "she was relived she couldn't believe it. Logan started to walk into the distance she ran to follow him quickly.

They walked for hours in the snow in silence with Logan a lot in front she thought it was best to keep her distance, so he can think. Every now and again Logan would kick the snow or a tree. Eventually violet walked closer and said shivering "wh…where are w…we going?" Logan just kept walking in silence he didn't seem to want to talk. She just watched him walk shivering from the cold but kept walking even though he was freezing. She started to think-where are we going? Does he remember I'm here? Are we lost? Should I say something? Her body was freezing she had lost feeling in it. Her legs started to feel heavy and they started to slow down. She realized she couldn't move she was cold. She was paralyzed she didn't know what to do it was scary. Violet started shaking and felt like she was going to faint. She could see Logan in the distance still walking and kicking snow. Her vision started to disappear she could just see lots blurry colours with a little shape to them. "l…Logan. H…help." She whispered weakly." As she said that Logan turned around and started running towards her.

Everything just went black and she fell to the ground in an instant.

When she woke up she was sitting on a tree stump in a warm little shed. She looked down and saw a campfire lit and well going. She slowly got up and saw Logan sleeping by the Conner of the other side of the old shed. He was leaning on the wooden wall with one leg straight and one bent with an empty pack of matches in his hand. He was shivering from the cold, so she walked over and touched his shoulder. He woke up in an instant shouting a little at the sudden movement. He looked tired and very weak she had never seen anyone like this. She wasn't sure if it was because he was still upset or if it was because he was cold and exhausted. "what." He said coughing weakly.

"your cold so I thought you'd want to be near the fire." She said cheerfully.

"I'm fine." He said coughing again. She walked concerned about him but went by the fire and tried to sleep wondering why Logan is being so grumpy she looked over to see Logan trying to sleep but shivering weakly instead. She shrugged it off and slept guessing he is alright.

When she woke up she was looking down at the white snow. She looked up and saw a trail of blood following them but just like the last it vanished as they continued. She quickly said realizing he didn't know who was carrying her." hey put me down." She closed her eyes as she was gently put to the ground. When she opened them, she saw Logan's face staring at her. "are you alright?" she asked quickly.

"yeah, yeah I'm fine. How 'bout you?"

"I'm fantastic. Where are we heading. A cave, cabin, hut, hotel." She suddenly felt guilty for saying hotel knowing he couldn't afford it. To her surprise e responded.

"take your pick kid." He said holding his hand out to show a roll of at least 20 50-pound notes. "hotel." She said quicker than expected still in shock.

"How did you get all of that?" she asked still in shock.

"working." He replied like he didn't want to say.

"if you do that job every day we can get a house in like 100 hundred days." She almost screamed of excitement she saw him his face of disapproval she realized he was suddenly paying attention.

"no, I'm not doing that again kid. "he said in disapproval.

"ok."

They walked for only 5 minutes until they reached a hotel they walked inside, and violet noticed Logan admiring everything looking up and down with a small grin on his face. His smile slipped when he noticed all the people where in suits and ties. He walked over to the receptionist trying to be unnoticed and said, "can we have a room please." He said curious as to what is going to happen. The receptionist was tall with thick glasses and her thick black hair was tied back in a tight ponytail which sat at the top of her head. She looked up at Logan and rolled her eyes as she was the phone. Logan obviously didn't understand because he was getting annoyed and frowning at her.

"yes. Of course." The receptionist said into the black phone. Logan said.

"ok, how much is it." He asked obviously getting bored.

"ok and when will you be arriving."

"I'm here now." He said sternly

Violet saw the confusion and touched his arm to try to explain but he just pulled his arm away and through gritted teeth said, "not now kid."

"she's not…"

"just go wait over there if your bored." He rudely interrupted. Violet walked over to one of the seats and waited she saw that the lady had finally come off the phone to a very annoyed Logan. He was now yelling at her saying that he has the right to be here as much as anyone else. This made her drift into thought- how doesn't he know what a phone is. Does he really think she wasn't answering because we aren't dressed all fancy? Logan finally came over and grabbed her arm tightly and dragged her into the room up 3 flits of stairs. She kept screaming for him to let go but he didn't even loosen his grip. They finally got into the room and he threw her onto the bed. The room was very modern with white and grey walls and a giant wall of glass the twin beds had black duvets and pillow covers.

"what was that for?" violet asked confused and angrily. He didn't answer he just climbed into bed not saying a word. As he pulled the duvet over him clearly not wanting to talk about.

The next day they went downstairs for breakfast without much of a conversation. Violet ordered a cheese omelette, Logan had a full English breakfast. They ate in for about 2 minutes until Violet said after finishing her mouthful of food. "do you like mutants?" she hadn't known what she said until she said, and she instantly regretted it. He looked up from his food and growled "do you?"

"not really. Do you though?"

"yes."

"I bet I can change your mind on that." She said mischievously.

"I doubt it but go ahead."

"ever thought of the fact that they are dangerous and deadly horrible and disgusting anyone could be a mutant even you. Are you?" he hesitated

"no"

"good I hate mutants they are scary and nasty." She saw he was getting annoyed so left it at that. They went back to their hotel room and spent the rest of the day watching TV in their room.

They have now spent 1 week in the hotel and are leaving because Logan has found a job in the newspaper for a lumberjack. The job was about 100 miles away from the hotel, so they found a local car hire. Violet was waiting outside a van while Logan was hotwiring it she was wondering how it was going to work but waited patiently. Suddenly the door to the van opened and Logan said, "hop in kid." They started to drive off when the owner of the van came out of the dealership looking outraged yelling a lot of swear words. Violet just sat quietly they spent most of the journey going only 40 mph because of traffic Logan wasn't too pleased about that but Violet just looked out the window.

They settled down for about 2 weeks and brought a small cabin in the middle of a forest. One night they had settled down for bed and were sleeping violet woke up in a panic from a bad dream and saw that Logan was fidgeting and grunting and moaning deep growls and sudden movement violet stood and watch as she approached ready to wake him when she saw points between his knuckles. She thought it was a mistake but to her surprise the points continued coming out getting longer they looked like bone claws. She stood against the wall in fear and surprise she was petrified as the claws spread even further out of his hands. He woke up screaming and gasping he had ripped the mattress as his bone claws where wedged into the mattress. He looked over and saw Violet and quickly put his claws back into his hands. "I can explain." He said quickly.

"you're a mutant you have been lying this whole time." She almost whispered in disbelieve.

Violet ran out the front door in fear and turned around to see Logan stood by the doorframe calling her name with his hands on his head. She just kept running in fear and shock and didn't stop. Into the woods faster and faster in disbelieve. She ran into a small cave and started a fire after about 10 attempts it was lit. she sat next to it and shivered with the cold the fire wasn't giving enough heat she was going to freeze to death. She laid down to sleep in the cold in horror to what had happened that night.

Meanwhile Logan was in the hut laying in his bed thinking of violet and her sweet voice and how she now hated him. He laid fidgeting trying to sleep but it just wasn't going to happen, so he just drank a beer and thought some more.

Violet dreamed was having a bad dream.

It was dark and lots of blood of other people and bodies piled up in a Conner. Logan was in the middle with not a single cut or bruise and a frown on his face. He looked at her and put his claws out and swiped at her but missed the next time he got her. She laid down in pain still alive and Logan said, "sorry kid it's always been the plan for mutant haters."

She woke up in a panic panting to catch her breath. She hated Logan and all mutants and that wasn't going to change. She was to scared to go back to sleep so just thought about mutants.

Logan got up and went to a shop to get some food the next morning. He went to work and was in the back of the truck with his work mates laughing. He joined in but really, he missed Violet his only real friend. He spent the day chopping down trees with an axe. All was good until someone in a car turned up and announced he was Stryker and he wanted Logan. Stryker walked forward to were Logan was talking and said smells like government. before grabbing his axe to walk away from his old boss Stryker said looking startled

"my god you haven't aged a day." Logan replied sarcastically

"clean living."

"you remember agent zero." Stryker said changing subject.

"still shooting fist asking questions later?" Logan asked. Agent zero shot his cigar and said

"still chewing cheap cigars?"

"boys please." Stryker interjected.

"I have I job for you."

"I already have a job."

"Lumberjack? 18 grand a year." He stated

"18.5."

"zero back to the car" Stryker instructed.

Logan muttered something but zero ignored him and went to the car. Stryker informed him that the old team is being tracked down and killed but victor is safe. Logan walked off telling him he can look after himself.

Violet was in the road hitchhiking trying to get to Alkali Lake she heard that their was a person doing experiments on mutants. She was desperately trying to get a job there it didn't matter that she was only 11. She needed money and she hated mutants so what better way to earn it. Another truck went past without stopping when finally, she gave up and started walking. It was luckily a sunny day with the sun shining. Violet felt like she was melting in the heat. A car flashed her and pulled over she climbed into the front seat next to the kind man. Violet saw that he looked like a kid, she guessed he was on his way back from school as he had school books. he was about 15 with brown hair and red shades covering his eyes. "Where are you going?" asked he asked.

"Alkali Lake."

"how far away is that?" he asked reaching into the back and took out a map from the side of the back door and looked for it carefully and smirked at Violet.

"an eight hour drive at least. Alright let's go." He confirmed. With that their journey started. Scott was very talkative wondering about everything about her.

"so, what's your name."

"Violet but you can call me vi or anything really I don't mind. What's yours?"

"I'm Scott. How old are you."

"11 how about you I'm sure you shouldn't be driving should you?"

"I'm 15 but because of my family and the school I go to I have a licence."

"what school do you go to?"

"well I go to a special school. Hey, wait why are you not in school."

"I ran away from home last month I was living on the street until someone started kicking me and then someone called Logan saved me. He took me home I was foolish to go with him, but I did. He went to his home and left into a forest as soon as we got there. I was on my own he slept on the couch and I went on his bed. The next morning, he fell into the room and made me laugh. He took me into a café for breakfast, but he hadn't eaten in months except dead things like mice. We left when the news report mutants came on he got really annoyed. He went into a forest without me and long story short he killed everyone in the village because of his temper and a hell of a lot more people later. He went back and ignored me and carried me a long way then we brought a small cabin that no one wanted. He had a nightmare and that's when I realized he was a mutant, so I left."

"what was his mutation?" Scott stumbled.

"well he had 9-inch bone claws that came out of his knuckles six of them three in each hand."

"what did he look like."

"well he wore jeans and a white vest top normally and his hair was never gelled or brushed.

He had dark eyes with a softness to them and no scars or cuts or any damage to him. He is big and tough."

"ok. so, don't you like mutants."

"no, I hate them every one of them Especially him."

"Why do you hate them?"

"because they're not human they are scary and freaky they have no heart or feelings."

"do I have feelings?" Scott interrupted.

"yes of course you actually have lots of feelings and compassion and your friendly."

"am I freaky or scary?"

"no of course not you took me in and are giving me a lift to a safe place and are looking after me until we go our own separate ways."

"that's what Logan did he took you in and protected you. You don't know what he's been through to make him mad but it defiantly wrong to kill though. Plus, to let you see but I will have words with him if I ever meet him. He did what I did but more extreme and more kind he kept you and feed you."

"that's true but he's still a filthy mutant."

"why are you going to Alkali Lake anyway."

"well I need money and they do experiments on mutants there, so I thought hey a perfect job."

"Violet if I were a mutant would you experiment on me?"

"are you a mutant?"

"yes violet. Yes, I am but I'm proud of it." It was silent for about 3 hours after this fact was spilt. Scott finally said.

"Violet would you experiment on me?" he asked seriously.

"no.no I wouldn't." they where only half an hour away now but that was the quickest thirty minutes of her life. They spoke for the rest of the time about life they got on so well.

Finally, they arrived at the gates and Scott escorted her into the building making sure she was safe. They were told to go underground in a flood zone where they're was a camera watching and listing to them. The voice behind the camera spoke and asked.

"why are you here?"

"I want a job." Violet replied instantly.

"you are only 8."

"I'm 11."

"why do you want a job?"

"I hate mutants and I can offer a lot of help." With that a door opened and she saw someone with a nametag as zero. He asked Scott to stand back and he asked Violet in private.

"is he a mutant?"

"yes."

"in which case welcome to the team." A group of people came and grabbed Scott pulling him into a small white room detected in the Conner. Violet was introduced to a lot of people before being payed 5,000 pounds for bringing in a mutant. She was told her next mission was to kidnap a mutant named Logan at this she stepped back.

I know him." She murmured. They all took a step back and said perfect. She was told to. make him feel welcome and then she would be fake dead after a bit of time. She accepted with pleasure.

The next day she was dropped off in a truck and made to look filthy. She knocked on the door and Logan answered looking bored. His eyes filled with joy as he opened the door and said for her to come in. he sat her on the sofa and got her some of her clothes from the other room.

"what 'appened to ya kid? Where have ya been" he asked worriedly.

"the street just exploring came back because I realized I was better off here."

"look about what happened." He stuttered

"it's fine I…I…overreacted."

"well how about some food."

"sure. Only if I can pick."

"be my guest." She looked through all the cupboards which was filled with cookies, cake, meat and bread. She asked for cake with bread. He slowly approached the kitchen ready to prep it. He put the cake and bread on the side and glanced over to check she wasn't watching. Slowly he raised a hand to the soft buttercream icing of the vanilla cake. He curled his hand into a fist. He had already learnt the imported lesson that spearing your fingers hurts like hell. He produced a single claw from his fist and lowered it to icing of the cake and through the sponge. He pulled his fist away to cut more of the cake he looked to check if violet was watching. He couldn't see her but as he turned around she was next to him glaring sternly at him as if saying-really. She let a smile creep onto her face still keeping her glare. Logan just held the plate in front of him and grinned mischievously to himself.

"would you like some cake." This caused both her and Logan to fall into a fit of laughter. The cake splatted to the ground in a heap of mess and icing this only caused them to laugh harder. When they finally finished laughing Violet noticed his claw was still out and she stepped back cautiously. Logan still was smiling brightly for the first time in his life. He looked at her and smelled the fear on her his smile faded quickly. He looked down and noticed his claw was still out it was so normal for him he hadn't noticed. He let out a sigh of disappointment but figured he should leave the claws in for now. As he pulled it in the icing from his claw piled up on his knuckle this made violet giggle and Logan liked it off sending them into another fit of laughter. He thought this is how life should be, I'm gonna to protect her for ever no matter what.

"Violet." He says going serious

"yes Logan." She says wiping a tear of joy from her face she wasn't ready to be serious.

"I'm gonna protect you no mater what." Violet looks away into the distance.

"you know that right."

Violet couldn't take it any more she burst into tears. Logan didn't know what to do but instinctively moved closer piking her up from the ground. She stood in front of him and hugged him close crying hard into his chest. He hugged back and sighed at her discomfort he felt bad for her. She slowly pulled away gasping at wat she just did and thought I can't get used to It I have a mission I get payed good for his kidnapping. He is a mutant he deserves the experiment, whatever it is. It can't be that bad. Can it. Tough luck for him. Remember the plan act nice and sweet for about 3 months. Fake being dead I get payed he gets experimented on. Problem solved.

"are you alright now." Logan asked distracting her thoughts.

"yeah I'm fine." God this will be a long few months.

The next day they laughed and joked on the park bench telling jokes for the first time in forever Logan felt at home.

"I will always remember today. I will never forget." Logan stated.

"unless you get amnesia." She joked. They both wet into a fit of laughter again.

"we should make an oath to this day." She suggested excitedly

"what do you mean?"

"you know like they do on movies to promise to stay friends forever."

"ok let's do it."

"I swear on my…life? I will never break friends with Logan?"

"Howlett."

"Logan Howlett. I swear I will never betray, discourage, irritate, injure or most importantly break friends. This promise will last as long as the sun and the moon are lit in the sky. Now you say it."

"I swear on my…beer collection." He started before Violet started laughing."

"that I will never break friends with Violet. I swear I will never betray, discourage, piss off, injure or break friends. Along as the sun and the moon are in the sun and moon are in the sky."

"lit."

"lit."

Violet nodded in satisfaction as he too said the oath.

"can we go home now. "he requested.

"don't you like it out here in the great outdoors."

"no not really I'd rather be inside."

"oh, come on." She started running towards the biggest tree she could find and ran across the golden field calling for him to follow her. He started running after her chasing her through the field. she reached for the thick branch of the tree missing by a centimetre. With a sigh she gave up and sulked by the tree. Logan had now caught up with her and lifted her up with her.

"help me up." She pleaded

"you need to do it on your own." She gave a little whimper, but he didn't take the bait.

"take off your belt." He told her. She did this and then realized why and thanked him.

She pulled the belt through the last hoop and wrapped it around the tree leaning back and climbing higher. The first branch was in her foots reach now so she climbed on cautious with every move. She but her belt back around her jeans loop. She got her confidence up and stood up shaking as she did, so the branch gave a little wobble. She lunged forward to the next branch with her left foot. She almost fell backwards but grasped onto the branch a little above her. She used all her strength to pull herself to the uppermost branch. She jumped as high as she could making her elbows level with the branch. She pushed her legs against the trunk of the tree pushing herself up. She was laying on her stomach with her arms and legs wrapped around the tree tightly. She lifted her body slowly and raised to her feet with care. She heard some birds chirping in the tree above her and smelt the fresh smell of leaves and outdoors. The green leaves rubbed against her face tickling her check from their it was an easy climb. she went higher and higher each step with more care than the last she stood on the end of a thick branch reaching out to the sky she just laid down on the end of the branch and closed her eyes. The peacefulness of the birds chirping and singing. The freshness of the air and leaves. The area was filled with life and joy filling her heart with wonder and joy. She just stayed laying they're with no need for thinking of hating mutants or her new job or even being nice to Logan she could just be her.

It must have been about twenty minutes now she thought. The leaves started to rustle, and the branches moved. Before she could do anything, Logan emerged from the leaves in the trees.

"you're a little low." He joked

"you're a little late."

"hey, no one said a time."

"also, this is the highest I've been in a tree." Logan just rolled his eyes.

"come with me" Logan finally said. He climbed a little higher helping her on the way up making sure she was comfortable with the height. Logan slipped up a few times though he put his fist to the tree and started to emerge his claws quite a few times it was her glare that stopped him. He knew she still didn't like mutants, so he quickly put the claws back. The climb continued each step harder than the next the branches getting thinner. Finally, they reached the top where no branches where in sight anymore no further to climb not a leave higher than their heads. Logan stood up balancing on the thin branches helping violet up. They stood up on the top of the branches as violet fell forward almost of the tree before Logan grabbed her pulling her back up. He held her close not letting go he didn't want to lose her, not again. He turned her around with his hand on her shoulder slowly sitting her down next to him. They saw the sunset setting over the mountain peak the snow was glowing white at the top as the green covered the rest of the mountain. The tree covered mountains reflected in the clear water as you could see a golden fish swimming at the surface. The sun slowly setting in the distance coming down on their faces the sky turned red and so did the water. Their faces golden by the light as it shone on their faces. They turned to face each other admiring the view laughing and joking to each other, having fun. They finished watching the sun set and then slept in the tree.

"Logan, can we play truth or dare." She questioned.

"sure."

"only truths."

"fine."

"you first."

"where did you go?"

"I already told you."

"I could smell the lie then I can smell it now." Damn mutants I have to half lie half-truth instead.

"I hitched hiked and they took me where I wanted to go, I had no further interest, so I came back to you. Now your turn…when did you discover your claws."

"when I was around your age I… I, ummm…promise you won't hate me."

"it can't be that bad."

"well I was always ill as a child and then my dad got shot and I had these claws and killed my real dad who shot my fake dad than left."

"what. That's horrible why did you-they do that to him-you." She knew she slipped up she knew it and he caught it she knew he did.

"my turn." He said half-heartedly. Before she said anything, he responded.

"do you hate ALL mutants."

"I…I...do."

"including me?"

"it's my turn."

"well be quick about it." He snapped wanting answers

"do you hate mutants?"

"yes."

"what. Why. You're a mutant."

"my turn.no cheating.do you hate me."

"can you smell lies."

"yes.so tell the truth."

"fine. I … do. Because you're a mutant, a murderer, an emotionless human. Why do you hate mutants"?

"well people see me as a freak because of my claws they just come out to easily. Its just like rolling when your eyes for me now. Another mutants' control theirs and no one knows, not with me. Oh no why were you on the street that night."

"my parent's kind of well they where lovely but my dad he was an alcoholic and he would well injure me and my mum she was a druggy. so, she well doubled my injury then injured my dad than it would go like that. That's why when I saw you drinking so much, I didn't like it. It went from their I ran from home than I went on the streets than that man than you and you know the rest."

"why didn't you leave sooner."

"I loved my parent's they loved me just not under the influence. And when I was 8, I remember them sitting at the table with me and my 14-year-old sister. We all just laughed and joked then the van came offering a packet with powder in it. That all went down from their I remember my sister was thrown into her room one night they told her that they hated her."

"tell me about your sister."

"she was amazing she stood by me we played with me all day every day even at school I was her best friend. Then she went to college and I could only see her at night, but she didn't want to play I thought it was because she was tired. That one night she was thrown into her room and told they hated her. I remember it clearly. She cried and slammed the door shut and I told her to let me in. she just cried harder saying that I can't that I was to young to understand. She cried harder while writing something down and then I heard a crash and I cried against the door begging her to let me in. but she didn't. I panicked. I picked the lock and saw her hanging from a rope in the middle of her room. Hanging from the new fan witch our parents had put in only weeks ago and told her how much she loved her. She had kicked over her Lego box witch she was obviously standing on before she died. Her hair was golden hair was stained with blood from her arm from being thrown. She was lifeless. Just hanging." Violet was crying so hard now she couldn't breathe but just she just kept speaking

"she… had a… note in her… hand that…I…I…I." she couldn't speak anymore instead she passed the note from her pocket and passed it to Logan.

Dear violet

I know you will be upset but they hate me and ever since I was a mutant. I found out when I was 13 and my mutation makes me bring peoples worst nightmares to their head and they can't change it that's why they hate me and why they do what they do I can't control my powers and I don't go to college I just don't want to hurt you. Goodbye violet.

Safire xoxo

"she was my best friend and she was a damn mutant."

"violet I couldn't do that to you."

"yes, you could easily. You're a mutant to." Before he could say anything, she was sound asleep in the tree. Logan decided to the same as he realized how tired he was.

Violet awoke first to see Logan rolling about in the tree in fear having a nightmare.

"Logan. Wake up. Wake up." He just kept fidgeting until he rolled out the tree falling down past the branches at the top spinning in every direction. He finally had his back turned down to the ground his claws out by instinct. His head clipped a branch knocking him out, his claws went back in. he was almost on the ground when his back hit the bottom thickest branch making the bone snap straight in two. The skin was bleeding where the bone was launched out of his skin. Violet screamed and jumped down fearlessly hoping between branches until she met him at the bottom. She screamed for help, but no one came, that was when she realized what they had in common neither of them where cared or known about by anyone. She only knew one person who she could call and that was Stryker. She got her phone and rung his number telling him to come and explained what happened he agreed but there was a change of plans. She easily dragged Logan to the meeting point at the top of the cliff. The only difficulty was when his spine got stuck in the ground. Minutes later she felt the strong breeze of a helicopter and the whirling sound. Zero loaded Logan into the copter Stryker helped Violet in paying her a large sum asking her ho she did it.

Logan could feel the healing kicking in slowly, his spine was at least in the right place now he felt it move. He wasn't conscious, but he smelt Violet, but he knew someone else was there someone familiar, but he couldn't place it.

Logan was healed but unconscious still, he could hear sniffing coming from about 10 foot away. He needed to know what it was so forced himself awake somehow, slowly he awoke from being unconscious. He was in a small dog cage which was locked tight with a padlock he had a small bowl of water in the left Conner. Violet was in the Conner of her cell crying her eyes out. Her cell was massive with a table and bed, the table was filled with pasta and salad all the food you can imagine. Their where three massive cells all filled with tables of food and comfy beds they were in the shape of a triangle. In the middle of the triangle was Logan's tiny dog cage. The back cell was empty, Violet was in the cell with the black bedding and in the other cell was Scott! Logan went to stand up and wacked his head on the cage and got knocked out.

Logan finally woke up and his stomach was growling with starvation he hadn't eaten for at least 2 days. He sat up and saw no food whatsoever in his cage but happily drank the water from the bowl sipping it down the best he could. He let out a deep growl when he saw Violet in a cage. Violet had stopped crying and was talking to Scott both of them where next to the edge of the cell.

"where are we kid."

"Logan your awake."

"yeah. why are we in cells?"

"well we are in Stryker's base camp."

"why do I have to be in a f* dog cage then you two get luxury cells."

"well by what Violet told me you are a bit of an animal. I guess Stryker agrees." Scott answered

"shut up. Violet who is this brat."

"His name is Scott and he is actually nicer than you thank you."

Logan was really pissed off he was in a dog cage and back with Stryker. He was panicking.

"Stryker you say." Violet saw his agitation and nodded carefully. Scott didn't get the hint and smirked.

"was he your old master."

Logan unleashed his bone claws swiping at the bars, but nothing happened not even a light scratch. He growled in frustration, why him?

"Logan calm down." Violet tryed.

"No." He growled whilst violet glared back. "Fine." He agreed sitting down in his cage reluctantly.

Stryker came in only a few minutes later looking proud and encouraged.

"So, how has you stay been. Violet?" He asked ignoring Logan who was growling at the man.

"Good thank you."

"What's happening here. Do you know each other?" Logan asked.

"No but she will be having experiments done to her." Stryker replied proudly.

"W...what?" Violet asked "you said if I brought him in I wouldn't have to. I'm not even a mutant." She begged.

"Give me the experiments. Let her free in return."

"No logan." She whimperd as styler neared her cage.

"I won't put up a fight, I'll do what you want, but don't hurt the kid."

"Fine." He said unlocking Logan's cage putting handcuffs on his wrists taking him away throwing violet the key descretly. Logan walked away trembling slightly with his head down holding on to the hope that he'd be alright. Hoping her could hold on to his life as long as possible leaving with his sanity. What could he do though he couldn't sacrifice violet he said he'd protect her. He was put on the table ready.

Violet was on the balcony watching him in secret, she had to prove she didn't care for a bonus payment. Emotions couldn't get in the way of a job and she knew it she'd be fired. So she just watched as metal scliced his skin, she had to keep a brave face as he plunged deeper into the darkness of pain. The screams of agony broke her heart and tore it in two, the metal started pouring into him from the pot but the screams got worse. He wasn't breathing, his heart stopped, she stopped she was going to pass out, this is no good, blackness. She regained consciousness looking around she saw a motorbike parked neatly in the side, than she heard scraping. She snapped her head towards it and saw Logan with his new metal claws carving a wooden cup. Instinctively she retreated into the corner away from him, without looking up at her like she expected. He looked unfocused like he was upset or something, like he did in the shed, no this was worse. She didn't know what to do, she wanted to comfort him as it was her fault but why shouldn't she just run away.

"I'm sorry." Logan muttered still looking at his claws.

"For what?" She asked unsteadily

"I didn't protect you." His voice broke, his voice shouldn't break he was her protecter. 


End file.
